The Shadow of The Past
by shadow-site
Summary: Jaden found something that will lead him to find out the truth about himself, and also the truth about an enemies that hate him so much and will do anything to harm him. Will he able to stop the evil plot his enemies planned? Crossover with former yugioh
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The Millenium Puzzle

AN : Well, this is my first fanfics for Yu Gi Oh GX so please bear if it's a little bad ok?  
After all I just got this idea suddenly when I watch one of my father old film. It's about a person who suddenly get a suprising news which told him that he is a reincarnation of a loyal servant of god or something and that he is being chased by the evil from his past who wants him dead. Pretty strange huh? And about the pairings... I don't know yet because I'm not that good when it comes to romance fics.  
Well just enjoy it and please review it, pretty please.  
Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX, but sometimes I really hopes that I do -.

It is a good afternoon at Sunday and everyone is having a good time by their activities, especially Jaden. He just had a three in a row duel winning from his friends (or should I said, rival) which are Chazz, Bastian, and Harington. Well Bastian just accept his defeat calmly because he had no real intention from the duel but not with Chazz and Harington, these two actually wanted to show that they are better than Jaden especially because one reason : Alexis is watching them battle, not that it worked though because Jaden just smacked them to the ground.

"Hey hey c'mon guys. Why're you two so sad about losing a battle? The battle was fun wasn't it?" Said Jaden who just received a congratulate from Syrus and now aproaching the two which still sad.  
"Well, I think it's better if you don't ask that Aniki." Syrus said as he stand in front of Jaden so that Chazz and Harington's killer intent didn't go too far.  
"Yup, what he said is true Jaden. Something is better left unsaid." Bastian put his right hand on one of Jaden's shoulder "Now what do you say if we take a lunch"  
"Well, it's okay but will those two be okay?" Jaden rub the back of his head still confused about the two.  
"They're gonna be worse if you keep on staying here so let's go." Bastian put his left hand on Jaden's other shoulder and begin to push him away.  
"He's right aniki, hey Chumley! C'mon or we'll left you!" Syrus said as he also begin to push Jaden on the waist.  
"He-hey wait a second you two." Jaden try to protest but he then decide that it's better if he follow his friends advice and start to walk while Chumley is running toward them.

Half hour later in the Osiris Dorm's cafetaria

"Fiuh... nothing beats good lunch after a good duel." Jaden just finish eating his lunch while the others still eat their portion.  
"I still can't believe that you could won three duels in a row aniki." Syrus said after putting his spoon "Yup, me neither. I still can't figure it out because I think you've never changed your deck till now right?" Bastian join the conversation  
"Well, it's true that I haven't change my deck completely but I do make some change here and there you know."  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Syrus and Bastian put a full attention on Jaden now.  
"Well, that is..." Jaden get a little hesistate  
"That is...?" the two get their face closer to Jaden  
"That is..."  
"Yes...?" and closer  
"I forgot."  
"Uh." both Syrus and Bastian fall down the anime style while Jaden just laugh while rubbing the back of his head.  
"Aniki!" Syrus said while trying to sit back  
"Well, that's just like the Jaden I know." Bastian said as he pull his chair and sit back.  
"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Chumley said after putting his fifth bowl of rice making his friends sweatdrop.  
"It's nothing Chumley, well guys we've had our lunch so what now?" Jaden stop laughing  
"Actually I want to go to the beach to train. Brother said that he want to give me some advice"  
"Zane did? Wow I'm sure it's a good one, how about you Bastion?"  
"I was planning to take a break today but after that duel I think I'm gonna try to rearrange my deck in my room"  
"I get it, how about you Chum-" Jaden stop as he saw that his friend is eating his sixth bowl  
"Hmmm??" Chumley said in an innocent voice with a mouth full of rice  
"Just forget it." Jaden sweatdrop "Guess I'm gonna walk around and try to figure out something to do."

Later after that the three of them gone separate way while the big one still enjoy the lunch. Jaden start to walk around and after some hour of walking he reach the forest which lead him to the old dorm where he battle his first Game of Darkness.  
"Man this forest is thicker than I thought it would be. I guess I didn't realize it because of the ghost story." Jaden continue to walk deeper until he got in front of the fence toward the dorm "Hmm? What's this?"  
Jaden saw a glittering thing beside his right foot, then he crouch down and try to pick it up but that thing is stuck on the ground so he decide to pull it out with force.  
"Nghhhhhh! Damn this thing is so hard. Ok one more time Nghhhhhhh!!!! Who-whoa!" the strange thing suddenly get loose and Jaden fall on the ground as he lost his balance and what worse is that he hit his head on the wall.  
"Ouch ouch. Damn I just don't know my own strength. Now what is this thing that I just picked up."  
Jaden take a look of the things on his hand, that thing looks like a miniatur of a golden pyramid with an eye on one of the side and he realize what it is soon.  
"Hey, isn't this is the fake milenium puzzle that strange duelist brought? Guess I just throw it away." Jaden was about to throw the puzzle when he realize something  
"Hmm? Where's the crack I made when I found out about his tricks? I'm sure it got cracked in the eyes." After checking it for some minutes he realize that he has gone too long as the sky get darker.  
"Ow crap I have to return back quickly or I'll miss dinner. Guess I'll just check this one later"  
Jaden then put the puzzle in his pocket and start to dash away from the dorm, without he know the eyes of the puzzle start to glow as a similar light start to glow somewhere inside the dorm.  
"Hehehehe... The fact that he was able to pull it mean that he is the one isn't it? But I guess I'll wait until he realize it unless it won't be any fun." the shadow walk away as the light start to get small and disappear, when the light has completely disappear an evil laugh echoes in the forest.

AN : How is it? Does this good enough? I'm not going to tell who that shadow is for the time being because it will ruin the story but I think some of you could guess about who it is because I don't think there are too many evil characters in Yu Gi Oh right? I'll try to put the next chapter as soon as I can but I can't promise because it's near the mid-test so please understand. Well that's that, please review okay.


	2. Real Monsters

Chapter 2  
Real Monster 

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX and I will never do so please just read this and please be kind to give me some reviews okay

Slifer's dorm, after the dinner

"Wow I'm really full." Jaden Yuuki is sitting in his bed while patting his stomach  
"Aniki, where had you been? I never see you that late when it comes to dinner." it was Syrus, and he was right about the late thing. When Jaden arrived almost everyone had finish with their dinner but luckily there was still some food left for him to eat.  
"Well, many places I guess." Jaden start to think while laying down on the bed  
"Many? Like where?" Syrus keep asking  
"..." Jaden didn't answered  
"Aniki"  
"Zzzzzzzzzz"  
"Oh great, that's the last time I will ask you something after dinner Aniki." Syrus then get to his own bed and turn off the light as he see that his other friend Chumley had gone to dream land so he also decided to take some rest.  
'Sorry Sy but that's the last time I'll tricked you.' Jaden thought to himself as he wake up and walk silently toward the door, He open it carefully not to make any sound and after he got out he closed the door as silent as he opened it and start to walk toward the port.

Minutes later at the port  
"Guess I manage to get alone, now I could examine that thing." Jaden pull out the milenium puzzle which he found hours ago and take a good look toward it.  
"Strange why I can't find the crack? I'm sure it's quite a big one. Does this mean that this isn't the same one?" Jaden keep on tracing the puzzle when all of sudden his hand slip and the puzzle fall to the ground and break up.  
"Oh no! Man now what should I do? Better pick them up first though." Jaden began to pick up the parts for the puzzle and then he decide to try to fix them up and to his suprise he manage to do it fast, only a few minutes after it broke the puzzle has become as good as new. Well almost, as Jaden notice that one of the parts is gone, the one with the eye on it.  
"Huh? Great I lost one of the part. Now where did that one go?" Jaden search all over the place but after an hour of searching he still couldn't find it so he decide to lay down for a minute.  
"Strange, where did that one go? Don't tell me that it fall to the ocean." Jaden then pull out the incomplete puzzle and put it in front of his eyes  
"Come to think of it, why I do I need to do all of this? I could checked it at the dorm with Syrus and Chumley and there's no problem with me if it broken right? It's not mine after all."

Meanwhile at the hill a shadow is watching each and every move that Jaden took.  
"What's this? He broke it up? Just what is he doing?" the shadow then took something from his pocket, a card  
"Guess I'm gonna test him a little. I'm start to worry if he's not the real one"  
The shadow throw the card to the air and cast some unknown spell while pointing something glowing at it and soon the card glow and something comes out of it.

Back to Jaden  
Jaden is still laying down on the floor when he fell that he see some light from behind, soon he get up and face behind but the light has already gone.  
"Hmm? Guess I'm imagining things, there's noone here after all." Jaden closed his eyes but soon he heard a growl and when he open his eyes he couldn't believe what he see.  
"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what is that thing!!!!!" Jaden screamed as he see a monster that had a shape of a dragon is flying toward him with it's mouth opened but thank god that Jaden manage to duck at the very last second although some of his hair still got cut.  
"Mo-mo-mo-monster?????!!!!!!!" Jaden start to run away but he fall down on his face as the dragon hit him from behind and land in front of him.  
"He-hey my meat's not a good one you know." Jaden crawled behind as the dragon take a step closer toward him, Jaden keep on moving backwards until a lamp lights the dragon and make it's appearance clear.  
"What! Ba-ba-baby dragon????" Jaden got suprised as he see the orange little dragon which jump around happyli in front of him "Ho-how come???"  
'I get it, someone must used a duel disk to play a prank, in that case' Jaden then stand up and look around while yelling "OKAY! WHOEVER YOU'RE WHO PLAY THIS TRICK YOU MUST KNOW THAT THIS ISN'T FUNNY SO COME OUT NOW!!!!" but noone answered, instead the dragon start to take another step toward him but this time Jaden didn't get scared, instead he just smirk.  
'Don't think that the same trick could be done twice. This thing is just a hologram and I'm going to prove it to whoever that person is that I'm not gonna get scared.' Jaden then throw a stone toward the it but the little dragon punch it away.  
"Eh??" Jaden stand there with his jaw hanging while the little dragon look's like it is very pissed with what Jaden has just do, it then open it's mouth and an orange and red ball start to glow inside it.  
"Hehehehehe... i...it is a very good trick but I'm not gonna get scared." Jaden said to himself as he see the ball start to get bigger  
"I...It's just a hologram." Jaden take a step backward while the ball keep on getting bigger  
"I...It's just a..." and another step while take a gulp as the ball has cover the dragon's mouth  
"I...it's just... AH!!!!!" Jaden jump away and it's a lucky that he did because the next thing he see is a hole in front of him which has been blown up with some smoke coming out.  
"I... It's a real one????" Jaden got a really scared looks on his face as the dragon fire another fireball toward him which lucklily is miss and hit the pillar behind him instead.  
"I... I have to get out of here fast or I'll be burn to crisp." Jaden quickly got up and run toward the sea but another blast next to him throw him away to the boat which is parked and when he open his eyes he see a glowing thing under the seat next to him, the last part of the puzzle.  
'To find it at a time like this, but I don't have time for this. I guess I just have to run now'  
"Kuri kuri"  
"Huh?" Jaden was about to jump away when he heard a familiar voice, hane kuribo.  
"What is it partner? You're telling me to complete the puzzle right now?"  
"Kuri." hane kuribo nodded it's head  
"Guess I'll just trust you now." Jaden reach the last part of the puzzle but when he get it another fireball fly toward him.  
"Ahhhhh!!!"  
"KURI!" hane kuribo screamed as if it tell Jaden to complete the puzzle quickly.  
"I don't know anything so, here goes!" Jaden put the last part and complete the puzzle, the puzzle then shine a light so bright that Jaden has to close both of his eyes. Then he he hear an explosion and fell that a wind is blowing.  
'I...I'm alright?' Jaden slowly open his eyes and he got shock at the sight in front of him. Something is standing between him and the angry baby dragon, that thing looks like a beast which is humanlike who has a green and black body colour with a white wing on its left body and a red dragon tail on its back with a red dragon head on its right arm.  
"No..no way. Yo-you're... FLAME WINGMAN?"

End of Chapter

AN : I'm sorry that I forgot to tell this in chapter one but just for your information, I have only watch Yu Gi Oh GX until the sixtenth episode because it's hard to get one in my country and to make it worse some of the episodes are Japanese version and some are US version so if I made some mistake in the name or the characters become OOC please forgive me okay. Oh and one more thing, the shadow in this chapter and the one on the first one is a different one so don't be suprised by the difference of the the way it act okay. Review is waited.


	3. The Gravekeeper

Chapter 3  
The Grave keeper 

AN: Sorry that I took so much time before posting this chapter but I just don't have any time to type this thanks to all of the assignments from my "good" professors that seem not satisfied without giving some. But that's that, now please enjoy this story and don't forget to review okay! This chapter is reupload because the lack of spaces, I'm totally sorry for those who read this chapter before I've reupload it . I don't know the reason but this also happen to the other story that I upload together with this chapter so I could only assume that my PC has an error or something, hope I'm forgiven. (By the way I knoe my grammar isn't the best but at least you understand what I mean don't you).  
DISCLAIMER : You know it, the "I don't own Yu Gi OH GX" things  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...wa- ... ...-p! ...wa-... ...-up! ...wake up!" a voice echoed on Jaden's head  
"Huh...? Who...?" Jaden growled as he open his eyes slowly "Aniki! Wake up!" after a few seconds Jaden is wide open and he saw a blue haired boy next to him, Syrus Trusdale  
"Huaaaaah... What is it Syrus? Why're you in such a hurry?" Jaden said before he sit up  
"C'mon aniki, it's morning you know! Do you want to study without taking any breakfast?" Syrus throw a towel and it landed on Jaden's head "Now you better go get some shower, I'll wait you in the canteen with Chumley." not long after Syrus gone Jaden start to move from his bed toward the bathroom and take a bath.

a few moment later  
"Aniki! This way!" Syrus shouted as he saw Jaden come a few minutes later Jaden had started eating with his roommates, they remain silent until they hear some talk from the other Slifer Red members  
"Hey, have you heard the news?"  
"Ah! Do you mean about what happened last night at the port"  
"Yes! They said that there was a strange explosion there not only that, when the professors came to check there is a big hole and the ship that docked there also get some part of it burned out!"

The trio keep on hearing until Chumley start to speak with his mouth full  
"Strange... I didn't know there was something like that"  
"That's because you were sleeping like a log last night Chumley." Syrus said with a forced smile on his face "By the way, do you feel it too aniki? Aniki???" Jaden wasn't listening at all, he was too deep into his own thought until he realized that his two friends are watching him.  
"Huh? What? Ah sorry Syrus, I wasn't listening. What did you just say?"  
Syrus just shruged "It's nothing aniki, don't think about it"  
"Is that so?" Jaden look toward Syrus with a confused look but soon he decided not to force him "Well how about get going to the class now? We don't want to make a professor angry, especially if the one we're talking about is Chronos." Jaden's statement made both of his friends nodded and with that, the three of them start walking to the academy.

Later at the class Professor Chronos is explaining about the magic and trap card in front of the class and every students are listening closely but one, Jaden Yuki. Right now he is deep in his own thought about what just happened to him not too long ago.

Flashback  
"No..no way. Yo-you're... FLAME WINGMAN"  
The monster in front of him keep on silence while the dragon in front of it start to get pissed because it think that another one has come to interfere with his "problem" with Jaden. Soon the dragon start to fire some more fireballs from its mouth but it was useless as all of them was destroyed with only one sweep from Flame Wingman's right hand.

"Could it be that you're protecting me?" Jaden start to speak and seeing that Flame Wingman nod it's head Jaden somehow get rid some of his fear and stand up.  
"Well let's try something then, Flame Wingman! Use Inferno Rain on Baby Dragon"  
A flame start to appear from the mouth of the dragon on Flame Wingman's right arm, not long after Flame Wingman fire a powerful flame toward Baby Dragon which engulf and destroy it completely.  
"Wow... that's great! Thank you Flame- what"  
Jaden got starled as Flame Wingman's leg start to disappear and soon all of its body has gone without any trace.  
"What? Hey, could anyone explained what just happening here"  
"If you want, then I'll explain it." a voice come from Jaden's back  
"WOAHHHHHH!!!!" Jaden jump out of suprised and fall on the floor.  
"Who-Who are YOU!?" Jaden shouted as he turn around, in front of him he saw a person is standing. That person has a dark skin and a pair of eyes that show no emotion, he wear a white robe and around his body and a white turban like the people it the middle east, but the one that attract Jaden the most is the golden necklace that look like a key which is hanging on his neck.

"My name is Shaadi, I'm a part of the grave keepers clan in Egypt that guard the sacred treasures which hold the memories of the lost pharaoh's soul." the man introduce himself  
"Excuse me?" Jaden stare at the man in disbelief  
"I see that you're confused but everything I said and gonna say is the truth so listen carefully"  
Jaden gulped but decide to listen, Shaadi then lift his right hand and pull out a golden scale from his clothes while his left hand lift out the necklace on his chest.  
"These are two of the seven sacred treasures that we grave keepers clan guarded and I guess you know what these are don't you?" Jaden nod his head "That's true, these are the millenium items which hold the power of darkness inside it. The one on your hand is also one of these items." Shaadi point at the millenium puzzle on Jaden's hand  
"What! Do you mean that this is the real thing?" Jaden said while examining the puzzle on his hand  
"The fact that you were able to call that monster is the proof"  
"Eh? Y- You mean that this thing and the thing just now is connected??"  
"It's more than connected, listen up. The power of darkness in the millenium items can be used in a different methods, the old people of Egypt used it to seal the demon inside people minds, some of the people that were chosen used it to create a shadow game, and what you just did was using that power to call out the monster on the card into a solid being"  
"Huh?" Jaden put up a confused look  
"In short, the monster in the card could appear as a real monster in this world like this." Shaadi pull out a card and throw it, then he point his millenium key and soon a figure come out from it forming a baby dragon.  
"Incredible, hey wait! Could it be that the baby dragon that attack me just now was your doing!?"  
"That's right, but I just do it to check whether you're the one I've been looking for or not"  
"What? Just for that I almost lost my head?!" Jaden's mouth fall down. "By the way, what do you mean by the one?"  
"Actually these items have finished it's job for the lost pharaoh's soul and these items was destined to fall to the darkness underground forever, but..."  
"But what?"  
"Souls that stayed inside one of these items somehow got power from the darkness and they obtained a solid body, they also manage to took two of these items before ran away to the surface"  
"Well? What's that have to do with this "the one" thing?"  
"The reason they run were for vengeance, they want to search for the lost pharaoh soul who defeated them, and kill him. They also seem to know that the pharaoh's soul has reincarnated into a different person."  
"Wow, that's scary." Jaden said while facing the star but soon something hit his head and he got cold sweat while quickly facing Shaadi "Co-could it be that I am the one you're mentioning?"  
Jaden looked at Shaadi with a scared expression.  
"Actually... yes, you are."  
"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

end of flashback  
'This is bad, if what he said is true then I'm in for a serious trouble'  
Jaden sighed but because he was so into his thought he didn't realize that professor Chronos is standing behind him.  
"Care to share the fun Jaden Yuki?"  
Jaden turn around slowly with a faint smile and sweat all over his face.  
"Pro-professor Chronos!"  
"I see that you're not paying attention so..." Professor Chronos put up a big smile  
"S- So..." Jaden said, still with the faint smile and sweat "20 PAGES REPORT ON TRAP AND MAGIC CARD! HAND IT OVER IN A WEEK!!!!!" Professor Chronos scream with a VERY loud voice which even starled the students at the duel arena.  
'Oh brother.' Jaden thought with his head down

End of Chapter


	4. Second Encounters

Chapter 4 The Second Encounters 

AN: Okay guys, here's the next chapter! By the way, I'm sorry if this chapter comes quite late but please spare me. I'm very busy in college and to make things worse, I've to sit silently while listening to my parents's lecture about how my grades dropped. AW MAN!!!! . Hope you like the story tough, R&R please!  
DISCLAIMER : I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX or any of the characters inside it (I'm really tired of writing this same phrases over and over)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glad you could make it aniki." Syrus said while smilling at the taller boy beside him, both he and Jaden had just return from Professor Chronos's office to hand in Jaden's punishment.  
"Very funny Sy, I didn't get any sleep at all for the past two days and now I really want to go to bed"  
"Oh c'mon aniki, it's not that hard." Syrus stop after saw the look on Jaden's face  
"Ummmm. Well, maybe that's to much." Syrus sweatdrop while giggling  
"Hah, at least it's over now." Jaden stretch his body and soon after they are right in front of Slifer's dorm.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now, what about you Sy?" Jaden said while yawning Syrus put his finger on his chin and think  
"Hmm. I guess I'm going to go find Chumley, he's nowhere to be seen."  
"In that case go look to the canteen first, I bet he's there." Jaden said which make Syrus giggle.  
"Guees you're right aniki"  
Jaden then climb up the ladder and when he's in front of his room he turned back at Syrus and wave his hand "See you Sy"  
"Alright, bye." Syrus wave his hand back and start walking away Not long after Jaden had fall asleep on his bed but little doesn't he know the millenium puzzle inside his cupboard start to glow lightly.

"Jaden, open your eyes." felling someone is calling him Jaden try to open his eyes  
"Huh?" Jaden wake up slowly but to his suprise he's not in his room anymore, instead he is in a place that looks like the port where he met Shaadi  
"Hey! Where am I? Don't tell me I'm sleepwalking"  
Jaden look around him and soon his eyes meet a figure he know, the gravekeeper's figure still with the millenium ankh hanging around his neck.  
"Shadi? What are you doing here?"  
"I'm sorry to interupt your dream but I've something to tell you and this's quite important"  
"Dream? You mean that we're not in real world?" Jaden asked dumbfounded  
"That's right, with my millenium ankh power I could come inside someone's mind but we've no time to explain about it"  
"Oooookay." Jaden sit down and face toward Shaadi "So what is it that you've to tell me?"  
"I'm sorry but the last time we met I don't have time to explain it to you so I'm going to explain it now. I'm sure you're still remember that with the millenium item's power you could summon a monster from your card"  
Jaden nodded his head which make Shaadi smile a bit before continuing his word

"To make it easy, in order to summon a monster you will need to use your soul power and the higher the monster level is, the more soul power you need to summon it"  
Jaden stare at Shaadi for a minute "He-hey wait. Do you mean I've to use MY SOUL to summon a monster? What would happen to me then"  
"Don't worry about that, it's only like using your energy for exercise or work so after you take a rest your soul energy will be refil."  
"Oh, you should've said that faster." Jaden sighed in relief while Shaadi closed his eyes  
"But still if you summon a number of high level monsters your soul energy will drop in a very high level and you could faint because of it"  
"Oh so that mean it's okay if I summon a lower level right?"  
"True, but the enemy you're going to face from now will probably summon a high level monster so you must think carefully before summoning a monster. Beside, everytime the monster that you summon is destroyed you will got some damages on your brain too and THAT could be dangerous"  
The last statement make Jaden fall in silence "He-hey! So it DOES have a danger in my life!" Jaden quickly stand up and yell right in front of Shaadi  
"What would you expect from someone who want to have revenge on you?"  
"Uhhhh." Jaden move back a little  
"I'm sure you'll be okay, but I guess it will be wiser if you carry the puzzle with you everywhere"  
"Uh, but that thing's a bit to showy." Jaden rubbed his head  
"Don't worry about that, the millenium item have the power to become invicible if you don't want to use it, like this." Soon Shaadi's millenium ankh faded and disappear from sight which make Jaden yell in suprised.  
"You just have to use your mind to tell it to dissapear or appear and it will do the exact thing"  
Jaden nodded in awe while Shaadi put his hand inside his cloth and took out something that looks like a duel monster cards.

"What're those?" Jaden asked pointing at the cards on Shaadi's hand.  
"These are cards that could only be use by you, so please use it wisely." Shaadi then handed the cards to Jaden and after seeing them Jaden become confused.  
"He-hey, one of these cards you gave me is Dark Magician card, but what're these three?"  
Jaden pull out the three blank card from the four card that he've received.  
Shaadi smile a bit before turning his back toward Jaden "Those cards are a bit special. They are your greatest protector and they WILL give you their power when you need them or when they think that you're worth for it"  
"Huh? I don't understand?" Jaden said while rubbing his head  
"Time will answer everything, this is as much as I can to help you. From now on you've to face everything yourself so good bye..., Pharaoh." Shaadi said the last word with a smaller voice to make sure that Jaden didn't hear them.  
With that said Jaden woke up from his sleep and he know that the dream just now wasn't just a dream since the four cards in his hand are telling that.  
'Huh, these things are getting stranger and stranger.' Jaden thought while scratching his head, soon he put the dark magician card inside his deck while putting the other three card inside his Slifer jacket pocket. The next thing he do is put on the millenium puzzle around his neck and after making the puzzle disappear as he were told to he go out from his room to find his friends.

End of Chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Well, I guess this chapter a bit suck since it's all talking about explanations but the next chapter will have some fight so I think it will be more interesting than this one (Don't know when I'm gonna post it though, I hope it's going to be soon) Please give me some review okay.


	5. Fight in the Forest

Fight in the Forest

AN : This is the fifth chapter of my story so far, and as I said in the previous chapter the battle start on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review please.  
DISCLAIMER : I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX and any of its characters   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Man, just where did Syrus and Chumley go?_ Jaden Yuuki thought as he standing in front of Slifer red's dorm. For the last half hour he had go to every place in and around the dorm to look for his two best friends but found nothing. Seeing that everything just a waste of time he decided to walk to his favorite place, the cliff near the shore where he always had a nice long nap without anyone to bother and after some walk he reach the place and quickly lie down on the grass with his hands below his head.

He was about to take a nap when he remember the cards he had got from the dream where he met Shaadi, he slid his right hand inside his pocket and pull out three blank card from it. He put it in front of his face and after looking at it for a moment his mind go to his encounter with Shaadi.

"Just what did he meant for giving me these cards? Beside why did he tell me to bring the puzzle? It's not like I'm going to need to summon any monster… Hmm…" Jaden closed his eyes and think but a laugh got in his ear and he quickly sit up.

"What? Who's there?" Jaden look around but he found noone when a figure appeared from behind a tree where he was sitting.

"Well well well, it seems that you ARE the one we've been looking for after all."

Jaden jump away after hearing this and after turning around he could see a boy is standing before him, that man has a messy long silver hair which reach his back and a deep brown colour skin. He wear something that looks like a red robe which cover his body from his neck until his leg, he also wearing a black shirt inside the robe. His eyes were purple colour and some scar below his right eyes but the one that took Jaden's eyes was the shining golden ring that was hanging on his neck.

"Who… who are you?" Jaden asked but the figure in front of him just put his hand on his face and let out a laugh, a very sinister laugh.

"Where's my manner, well my name is Bakura and as you can see I'm the owner of this millenium ring." Bakura said while lifting the millenium ring on his neck "And I assume that you already know why I'm here?"

"Don't tell me…" Jaden gulped and quickly stand up to his feet as Bakura take a step closer

"I'm taking that as a yes, so let's have a little fun first." Bakura lift his right hand to the sky and suddenly a card appear on his hand, he throw it upward and a figure come out from the card.

"He-headless knight?!" Jaden yelled as the knight land on the ground with a loud thump.

"Bingo, now go and get him!" Bakura yelled and the knight start to walk toward Jaden slowly while Jaden just looking around looking for a place to run.

_Wait, with the puzzle I could summon a monster too right, all right then._ Jaden pull out a card from his deck and it turn out to be the sparkman's card and seeing that Jaden is about to make a move Bakura stop the knight and wait.

"All right! Let's see what we can do with this!" Jaden lift up his card to the air and shout "Come! Elemental Hero Sparkman!" A few moment of silence but nothing happened.

"What's wrong? If you want to summon it do it now!" Bakura yelled

"Once again! Elemental Hero Sparkman!" but just like the first one, nothing happened again and Jaden start to panic and babbling non-stop about why Sparkman won't come out or about how he forget that Shaadi never told him how to summon a monster. Seeing Jaden's reaction Bakura start to get pissed and grit his teeth in anger.

"You're pathetic! Go! Headless Knight!" Bakura ordered and as it was ordered the knight start to walk again and seeing no other choice Jaden start to run away and since the only place he see is the woods where he found the puzzle he decided to run there and hide.

Five minutes passed and the tag game still continue with Jaden run everywhere his feet could carry and the knight slashing everything in its way from tree branch to a tallgrass with Bakura behind it. After some moment the knight lost sight of Jaden as he hide behind a big rock.

_This is really the worst, why wouldn't sparkman come out? _Jaden start to mumble things in random totally forgotten about his chaser, well that's until a sword pierced through the stone behind him and nearly hit his head.

'Well, well, well. Look who it is." Bakura said but to Jaden this is a sign to start run away again and that exactly what he did, too bad that he choose the wrong path because after some time he ended up in a dead end.

"Oh no! A cliff?!" Jaden yelled and turned around as he see the knight coming toward him slowly.

"It's seem that you're cornered. Prepare yourself!" the knight start to dashed toward Jaden who is shaking in fear.

_It's over, I'm going to die now… but why the heck that I couldn't summon a monster! Wait… summon…_ a sudden thought come In Jaden's head and soon he turn on the duel disk on his arm pull out the sparkman's card from before, Bakura took notice of these movement but decide to ignore it and keep making the headless knight go forward.

_It's all or nothing now _Jaden lift out the card on his right hand up to the sky and yelled

"GO! Elemental Hero Sparkman!" As he said it he put the card on the duel disk and soon the puzzle on his chest appear with a glow from the eyes, the glow was so bright that Bakura had to closed his eyes for protection and when he opened it back he could see that something is holding headless knight's sword. That "something" had a figure of a human in a blue suit which had something like a yellow armor on the chest and both of its arms and legs.It also had a yellow helmet and on its back there's something like a pair of mirror that attached to its armor.

"Damn it! Don't interfere with me! Attack now headless knight!" Bakura yelled but now that Jaden had his own monster he is ready for a fight.

"Not so fast Bakura. Go sparkman! Use Spark Flash!" As Jaden said that a jolt of electricity come out from Sparkman's hand and with one swipe of its hand the headless knight got zapped and vanish into thin air.

"All right!" Jaden yelled as he put his finger forward in his trademark move, on the other hand Bakura got pissed at seeing his monster got destroyed but soon a grin appear back on his face.

"Hehehe you think you've won huh?" Bakura said in a sinister voice and this give Jaden a bad feeling but he tried to be calm.

"What do you mean? I've destroyed your monster just now." Jaden said but soon a worried look appear on his face as he see that Bakura's grin getting bigger.

"Don't be happy with defeating such a low level monster, now see what you could do to defeat this!" Bakura wave both of his hand to the side and all of a sudden a big hand come from behind him and grab Sparkman's body.

"What the-! Sparkman!" soon Jaden could see a figure of a monster behind Bakura, the upper half of the monster's body is a human form with a big muscle, it also had a wings on its back and a helmet that looks like a talon of a hawk on its head while the lower half of its body had a form of a snake's body with the head at the end.

"Ahh! Wh- what a freaking monster..." Jaden move back as he saw the monster, with a wave of hand from Bakura the monster's grip on Sparkman quickly tightened and Sparkman's body is destroyed. "Gwah!" Jaden suddenly feel a pain in his body at the same time Sparkman got destroyed and he fall to his knees while holding his stomach.

"Hehehe, did you see that? This is my strongest monster, Diabound!" Bakura said while Jaden tried to stand up with a help of the tree behind him.

"I'm far from beaten Bakura!" Jaden pull out a card from his deck and after taking a glance on it he put it on the duel disk "I summon you! Dark Magician!" soon the puzzle glow again and the famous magician come out and stand on the ground, seeing this Bakura got a little surprised and he move back a bit.

_Dark Magician he said?! Don't tell me…_ Bakura's thought was cut off when suddenly he heard a voice, and it wasn't from Jaden.

"It's been a long time Bakura." hearing this, both Jaden and Bakura quickly faced the one who said those words, the dark magician. Jaden got surprised as he see the magician speak but since he had a similar experience with Wing Kuribo he quickly regain his pace while Bakura on the other hand is gritting his teeth in anger.

"So it is you after all!" Bakura said with anger on his voice while pointing toward dark magician "Mahado!"

_Mahado?_ Jaden thought as he faced dark magician, he got some strange feeling but when he see dark magician who is facing him too all of his negative thought disappear as he somehow feel that he could trust him, he doesn't know why but he just get the feeling and soon his mind is fully focused on dealing with Bakura.

"Let's do it Dark Magician! Go and use black magic on Diabound!" dark magician quickly move forward and strike at Diabound with a big black sphere that headed strike toward Diabound. Seeing this Bakura quickly ordered his Diabound to dodge the attack but it was a bit too late as the sphere managed to hit Diabound on its right arm with a "Yeahh!" sound come from Jaden

Bakura on the other hand, got really pissed not only because Diabound got hit but also because the appearance of dark magician who have giving him a lot of trouble in the past life when he wanted to kill the pharaoh.

"You'll pay for that! Diabound, use Spiral Wave!" a huge energy suddenly appeared on Diabound hand, Diabound then move its hand to the front and a wave of spiral-like energy blasted all the way toward Jaden but thanks to dark magician who grabbed Jaden on time he was left unhurted.

The next five minutes the fighting become more tense as both Dark Magician and Diabound throw their attack on each other while Jaden and Bakura try their best to find a way to defeat the enemies when Jaden realize something, the area around them started to become worse and worse since many of the attack that become a miss hit the ground or tree and making explosion everywhere.

_This is bad, if this goes on this whole area will be gone and the teachers must be coming soon after hearing this ruckus._ Jaden thought when suddenly he heard someone is talking directly to his mind and he know instantly who it is, dark magician.

"_Pharaoh, we can't go on like this. The longer this fight occurred the worse our position will be."_

"_But what should we do then? That thing is just to fast for you." _Jaden replied as dark magician evade another spiral wave coming toward it but this time it managed to hit his leg a bit.

"_There's a way. I could use my power to stop it for a split second but we need to slow it down first, and the problem is that I can't attack while stopping it"_

"_Slow it down but how…Wait a second… Dark Magician I want to ask you something."_

"_What is it, Pharaoh?" _Dark magician asked as he fire a sphere toward the advancing Diabound but it was deflected when it hit a bit of the spiral wave Diabound fire

"_You know, with the millenium item power can we also use magic card?"_

"_If I'm not wrong we can do that, but what for?"_

"_Good, listen Dark Magician. I'm going to slowed it down for a moment and at that time you must stop its movement, then leave the rest to me okay."_

" _I understand, Pharaoh."_

Soon Jaden pull out a card from his deck and his face brighten as he pull out just the card he wanted. After that he pull another card from his fusion deck and lift it toward the air.

"Get ready Bakura! I'm summoning Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden quickly put his card on the duel disk and Flame Wingman dashed out from it and fly to the sky.

"Che! Don't think you could win with that kind of monster!" Bakura yelled as he ordered Diabound to attack Flame Wingman but he totally forget about Dark Magician who already launch another black sphere which hit directly on Diabound's chest making it fall to the ground for an instant but soon it rise up again.

"Too bad Bakura, but I'm going to win this one. Now see this! Field magic Skyscraper!" After Jaden put his card on the duel disk building miniatures start to appear all around the battle field and soon the entire area become like a city, both Diabound and Dark Magician are standing on the ground while Flame Wingman is standing on the top on the tallest building.

"What is this for? Are you joking on me!?" Bakura said

"See it for yourself! Now Dark Magician, use your power to stop Diabound on its track!"

even though he didn't know what Jaden is planning Dark Magician start to chant some spells and soon a magic circle appear on the head of his staff.

"Take this Diabound! Hexagram curse!" the magic circle on Dark Magician's staff fly toward Diabound.

"Stupid! My Diabound is faster than that, dodge it Diabound!" Bakura yelled but as Diabound was about to dodge its big body hit one of the building surrounding it and slow it down.

"Damn it!" Bakura cursed as he realized Jaden's intention in summoning all these building, he was about to order something when Dark Magician's hexagram curse hit Diabound and making it unable to move.

"_Now! Pharaoh!" _

"All right!Go Flame Wingman! Skyscraper Shoot!" Flame Wingman quickly jump from the building it stood and took a dive toward Diabound with fire all around its body. Soon Diabound got a direct hit from it on the place that Dark Magician hit before, and this attack make Diabound fall to the ground unable to stand.

"Oh yeah!" Jaden said while lifting his right hand upward "Now Dark Magician and Flame Wingman, give it a final blow!" and as they were told both of them jump toward Diabound and were about to attack when an evil grin appear on Bakura's face.

"Diabound! Use Spark Flash!" Bakura yelled

"What!" Jaden got surprised at the mention of Sparkman's move but even more surprised as Diabound launch a bright electicity from its hand which blind Jaden and his monsters and when they realized it Bakura and Diabound has gone from that place.

_Damn it! And after getting that close. But how did he managed to use Sparkman's move?_ Jaden thought but it was cut as he heard some voices coming to his direction and since he know who is going to come he quickly turn off his duel disk and run to the forest and hide behind a tree.

And just as he thought, the voices belong to Professor Chronos and the other professors who came after hearing the ruckus, all of them got surprised when the found out that some part of the forest had been destroyed. Seeing how some professors got mad, especially Chronos since that area is around the obelisk blue dorm, Jaden decide to walk slowly back toward his own dorm and after a moment he managed to get out of the forest without being noticed. Not long after he had returned to his dorm where Syrus and Chumley are waiting with worry since they couldn't find Jaden when they heared all those explosion his battle made while he just laugh at it and convincing them that he was just taking a nap somewhere and had just wake up which made both of his friends sweat dropped.

End of Chapter


	6. Peace Before the Battle

Peace Before the Battle

AN : I'm sorry I'm very late at posting this chapter, by the way I just found out that I've made mistakes by joining the name from the dubbed version and the japanese version, I'm really sorry about that and from now on I will used the dubbed version one so not to made you confused, hopes you forgive me. In case that you guys got confused a bit the time line I used on this story is right after Jaden defeat the last of the shadow rider, that's the reason why Chumley still stayed inside this story. And for my grammar, well I've to admit that grammar was not really my thing so I couldn't help but made mistakes now and then about it. I just hope that you enjoyed my story here and at least give me a review for it, well on with the story then!

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Yu gi oh GX or any of it's characters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What is this place? Why am I here?_ _Why am I…running?_A girl thought as she run down a road in a place that looks like an old city which she had never seen before, she doesn't know why she is running but she had a feeling that something is happening in a place she is running to and soon she arrived at a large place that looks like a hall where she could see a big black tornado in the middle of it but what make her surprised is that she saw someone inside it.

That someone looks like a boy with a dark skin and black spiky hair, some of the hair had a glowing yellow color that looks similar with the golden accessory on his head that had a shape of an eyes. The boy also wear something that looks like a royal family clothing with all of the gold accessories on his arms and legs and a dark blue cape which hang down until the back of his knee but the one who took her attention was the golden pyramid-like necklace that was hanging on his neck.

She quickly realized that there are a lot of people around the tornado with sad looks on their faces, it seems to her that they're screaming something toward the boy but she can't hear any of them. The boy suddenly faced toward her and as she faced him back the boy muttered something, he didn't said it loud but she could hear it clearly as the words seem to come right to her head.

'_I'm sorry…Mana…'_

As she heard that a flash of light come from inside of the tornado which made everyone close their eyes including her and as she opened her eyes back she see nothing, the tornado had gone and so does the boy inside it.

It was four o'clock in the morning and right now everyone in the duel academy are sleeping, everyone but one particular blond in the Obelisk Blue dormitory.

'_That dream again…'_ Alexis Rhodes put her hand on her head as she closed her eyes. Currently she is sitting on her bed with sweat all over her body thanks to a dream which had haunted her for three days straight. She look around and she could see that her roommates are still sleeping lightly, after took a glance at the clock she decide to take a quick shower and go for some walk to refresh her mind.

Not long after Alexis walk out of her dorm and after some thought she decided to go to the port to think, that place always been her favorite since the first time she arrived at the academy. After walking for a few minutes Alexis passed the Slifer dorm but she stop when she saw that someone's walking out from it toward the cliff nearby, at first she was about to ignore it but after looking more carefully she realized that the person was one of his best friend and also the ace of Slifer Red, Jaden Yuki.

Right now Alexis is more than confused since the Jaden she know is the type to sleep early in the night and wake up late in the morning so seeing him leaving of his dorm in the morning is almost similar to seeing Doctor Crowler giving A to every students in his class. The next thing she know she had followed him to the cliff and when Jaden sat down on the ground she quickly hide behind a tree to watch what her friend is doing.

Jaden sighed right after he sat down on the ground, he had been woken up by a nightmare where he is being killed by Bakura and since he didn't want to see something like that again he decided to just take some morning walk. A moment later he lay down on his back and lift up the puzzle on his chest to the sky and sighed again.

"_Is there somethings wrong Pharaoh?" _a voice came from Jaden's mind which surprised him enough to make the puzzle slip from his hand, but luckily it only landed on his chest, not his face.

'_Dark Magician? Is that you?'_ Jaden quickly thought

"_Yes, I'm sorry if I disturbed you my lord, but it seems that you're not feeling well so I…" _Dark Magician said in a low voice.

'_Don't feel so down there, I was just surprised that's all.'_ Jaden thought as he scratched his cheek with his finger _'Well, to tell you the truth I'm just had some thoughts on my mind.'_

"…_Is it… about Bakura?" _Jaden shook his head

'_Well, I would be lying if I said no but right now I'm more concerned about what will happen from now on.' _Jaden slowly stand up while wearing the puzzle back on his neck. His gaze shift from the sea in front of him toward the forest he fought Bakura and shift again toward the moon above him._ 'You see, I'm starting to worry if things somehow become out of control, I'm afraid that this fight of mine might dragged my friends and end up hurting them…' _

CREAK

"Wha-" Jaden quickly turn around as he heard a voice behind him, "Who- Who's there?" _'Oh my, please don't tell me that it's Bakura again…" _Jaden thought as he couldn't help but felt a déjà vu at his current situation. Jaden quickly turn on his duel disk ready for the worst but soon he feel relieved as Alexis came out from behind the tree.

"Alexis…? Man, you scare me to dead you know." Jaden took a deep breath as he sat down on the grass, on the other hand Alexis just giggle while walking toward him and sat down next to him.

"Well sorry about that but..." Alexis faced Jaden straight to the face which made Jaden blushed a bit.

"But…?" the next thing he know Alexis had pinch him in the cheek quite hard which made Jaden reacted by moving backward while holding his cheek.

"Ouch ouch ouch, hey what's the big idea lex?" Jaden asked while still holding his now red cheek which only get answered by Alexis giggle.

"It's seems you're the real one." Alexis keep on giggling while Jaden couldn't help but stared at her in confusion, Alexis catch the meaning and start to explain "You know, I've never even thought that you could wake up so quickly like this so I just want to test if you're the real Jaden or not and it seems you've passed." Alexis started to giggle again while Jaden just stare at her with a pissed look on his face while holding his red cheek.

"Very funny lex… but next time how about trying to hold back when you do so?" Jaden said while pointing at his red cheek

"I'll remember that." Alexis said with a smile "By the way…"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you activated your duel disk just now?" Alexis pointed at the duel disk on Jaden's arm which took Jaden by surprised.

"Ah… this is… you know… well… I just thought that…" Jaden said while holding the back of his head with his right hand and laughed _'There's now way I could tell her the truth… what should I do now?'_

"Jaden?" Alexis tilt her head in confusion

"Well I just thought that you're another Shadow Rider who want to duel me… yes that's why." _'Good, nice safe Jaden' _Jaden thought to himself

"But we've defeated all of them, and you're the one who defeat the last one Jaden."

'_Not good enough it seems…' _"We-well I thought… maybe one of them want a revenge you see… like that Titan for example."

"In case you forget Jaden, Titan was defeated in a shadow game and there's now way he could return to have a revenge." Alexis said while eyeing Jaden with suspicion

"Oh tha-that's right. I totally forgot, hahahaha"

Alexis cross her arms while sighing before putting her attention back at Jaden "Jaden, could it be that you're hiding something from me?"

'_Damn she's sharp…'_ "Wha-what're you talking about lex? Why would I hide anything from you?"

Alexis just gave another sigh "Well since it seems that you didn't want to talk to me about it I guess I won't force you."

"Thanks lex, by the way why are you here? I mean… why are you up at this hour?"

"I'm not telling." Alexis said while looking away which startled Jaden. She keep on looking away before peeking at Jaden's expression and couldn't help but giggle at his expression which made the boy tilt his head in confusion "You should really look at your face just now, it's really… funny."

"That's the second time you made fun of me lex. And I'm not happy with it." Jaden said while crossing his arms and faking a mad expression which only made the girl laughed even more before he himself start to join in the laugh.

After laughing for some moment the two start to stand up as they know that their roommates are gonna be looking for them in confusion, double the confusion for Syrus and Chumley that is. The two start to walk back out of through the forest and after they've reach the Slifer dorm they part they way as Alexis start to walk toward her own dorm while Jaden start to walk toward his room but before he opened it a thought come to his mind. _'Man, I've never did got the answer about why she's up, well guess I'll asked her later then.'_ Jaden thought as he smiled and opened the door and lucky for him his roommates are still asleep so he is saved from another question from his friends as he quickly remove the jacket and fly to the bed for a quick nap, well 'quick' in his term that is since it make everything end up in him waking up late and getting another scolding by Doctor Crowler for coming late.

After Class

"Seriously Jaden, how come you got late today?" Alexis said while holding her head, currently she is having some lunch together with her friends together with Jaden and the others

"Well you know Aniki, it's really a hard work to wake him up everyday." Syrus answered Alexis question as Jaden did nothing but laughing

"Wake him up? Wait a sec, Jaden… don't tell me that you go to sleep… again?" Alexis asked while pointing a finger toward Jaden which made Jaden laughed even harder

"Hahahaha, well you see, the bed is really tempting when you see it." Jaden said while rubbing the back of his head making Alexis sweatdropped

"And I thought you've changed a bit." Alexis sighed "Well, I guess no matter what happen you will always be the same old Jaden." Alexis said while smiling toward Jaden which made him smiled back toward her, they were smiling at each other for a while before they realize that everyone else are eyeing them with various expressions, confusion from Bastion, Syrus, and Chumley, sly grin from Mindy and Jasmine, and last but not least, extreme jealousy from Chazz.

"Ummm, what's wrong guys?" Jaden try to cut off the silence

"Aniki, could it be that… you already woke up earlier this morning?" Syrus asked which and Jaden nodded which made everyone's jaw dropped to the ground

"And… and… you met Alexis after you've woke up?" this time it was Mindy who asked, still with her sly grin. Alexis was about to interrupted since she know where this is going but it's too bad for her that Jaden didn't see her and just nodded his head again which give the critical hit needed for his friends. The next sight before him took him by surprise as he could see a blushing Alexis, a shocked Bastion, Syrus and Chumley, a hysteric Mindy and Jasmine, and the sight he never thought he would see, a crying Chazz.

"G-guys?" Jaden said with a low voice but it seems that noone heard him as everyone seems to have their own things to do

Bastion, Syrus and Chumley "…….." no reaction comes from them as they just stand there like a stone statue with their mouth opened

Jasmine "Oh I really can't believe this! Lexi, you've finally took the first move!" Jasmine said while jumping playfully

Alexis "St-stop it Jazz! There's nothing happened between us!" Alexis yelled while blushing madly

Mindy "Oh c'mon Lexi, you met Jaden in the morning and together you see the sunrise while… ohhhhhh how romantic…" Mindy said before falling on her own imagination

Alexis "Cut it out Mindy!" yet another yell

Chazz "No way!Alexis and that slacker?! This is a dream! This had to be!" Chazz said while hitting the ground continuously.

"Ok this is weird…" Jaden said while scratching his cheek

"What is weird?" a voice come from behind him

"Waahhhh!" Jaden yelled as he jumped away before turning around "A-Atticus?"

"Yo." The former shadow rider smiled while lifting his right hand "By the way, what's going on around here?"

"Actually-" Jaden was about to said something when a voice interrupted him "There's nothing happened!" a yell was heard which made the two turn around and saw Alexis with blush on her face looking at them, she walk toward them and start to push Atticus away "There's nothing so go back to your dorm now!" she know exactly that if Atticus ever heard about her and Jaden meeting in the morning that would mean infinite teasing for her and there's no way she's going to let that happen, too bad for her that her blush had made it clear to his brother that there's something happened to her which would give him the advantage over his sister so…

"Ah Zane! What're you doing here?" Atticus said while looking at the side which made everyone look toward the direction he is facing including Alexis but after looking around they couldn't find anyone that looks like Zane there and being the one who know Atticus best Alexis quickly turn toward her brother and it seems that her hunch was right as Atticus had disappeared and when she turn around she could see that her brother had run away while pulling Jaden with him.

"HAHAHAHA! Sorry Lex, but it's my victory!" Atticus said while still running

"This is bad!" Alexis said and soon she quickly run to after his brother with her friends behind her, well everyone but Chazz who is still hitting the ground. (Bastion, Syrus, and Chumley had recovered thanks to Atticus's sudden appearance which made Jaden yelled)

The chase continue for the next five minutes and when Alexis thought that she had got him Atticus made a turn to a place which Alexis never thought he would go, a male restroom. Right now Alexis is beyond pissed but she couldn't do anything as she just stand in front of the restroom with her friends for a minutes before a cry was heard from inside of the restroom and Atticus run out from it with a big smile and tears on his eyes.

Alexis was caught of guard as her brother quickly hug her while mumbling "Oh I can't believe that this day had come, you were just a little girl a day ago but look at you now. A fine grown up lady which had took the first step toward the future, your big brother is really HAPPYYYYYYYYYYY….! GACK!" Atticus was stopped by a punch on his stomach which made him fall to the ground and not long after Jaden come out and quickly sweatdropped from seeing the sight before him, Atticus is lying on the ground holding his stomach while Alexis had a very pissed looking expression with her right hand forming a fist.

"Ummm Lex? Mind telling me what's going on here?" Jaden said while pointing at Atticus

A few moment later everyone had return back to their own dormitories, well except Atticus who had to be dragged by Alexis since she didn't want her older brother to start spreading strange rumour about her and Jaden (which had a **VERY **high possibility). After literary throwing Atticus to the male dorm Alexis finally reach her own room together with her friends Mindy and Jasmine, she quickly lie down on her bed but not even a minute had passed when she realize that she had been the target of glares which come from her friends.

"W-what?" Alexis slowly sat up on her bed, she had a hunch about the reason and she's deeply hoping that she was wrong

Mindy smiled mischievously at her before started to speak "Well, since we're alone now… how about you tell us what've happened this morning between you and Jaden?"

"Ha…?"

"Oh, c'mon Lexi. Don't try to play dumb, something must've happened right?" this time it was Jasmine who started to asked

Alexis sighed before facing her friends once more "I'm not playing dumb, and there's**nothing** happened between us." Alexis said giving a hard stress on 'nothing'

The two stared deeply at her before Mindy sat at the bed next to Alexis while pulling Jasmine with her "Oh really? You mean you didn't do something like… this?" as she said that she put her right hand on Jasmine's cheek and put her left hand on Jasmine's right hand

"Jaden… the truth is… I've like you since the very first time I met you." Mindy said in a tone that give shivers to both of her friends but Jasmine quickly realize her intention and decided to play along. She lift her right hand and touch the back of Mindy's left hand which is on her cheek while her left hold Mindy's right hand tightly

"Alexis… do you really mean it?" Jasmine said in the exact same tone as Mindy used

"Yes, I…I really mean it Jaden…"

"Oh… Alexis…" the two stared at each other's eyes intensely while their hands start to holding on each other

"Jaden…"

"Alexis…"

The act her friends played had definitely put a lot, I mean A LOT of uneasiness to Alexis as she had blushed furiously thanks to the sight before her, she had tried to look away but it seems that it wasn't enough since every time her friends said anything she get redder and redder and finally she couldn't take it anymore and decide to stop them before it's too late.

"Stop it at once!" Alexis grabbed a pillow and threw it at her friends, hitting them straight on the face

The two quickly regain their composure and faced back at their friend, at first the two was afraid since they know that Alexis is quite mad at them but they couldn't help but smile when they took a glance at the still blushing Alexis

"W-what's with that smile?" Alexis said

"Lexiiii, do you think we can't see that cute blush on your face?" Mindy pointed at Alexis's cheek

"Could it be that you were enjoying our little act? Or… you want to do it with Jaden yourself?" Jasmine said which made Alexis blushed even more

"S-stop it… I'm not… Jaden… and me… we…we're just friends." Alexis tried to denied although it seems that her stammering only added fuel to fire

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know you better Lexi, you can't lie to us." Jasmine said

"Especially since we've looked at your diary." Mindy added before she realize what she had said and quickly closed her mouth with her hands "I didn't said that…"

"You what- ?!" Alexis yelled a bit which made her friends jumped and hugged each other in horror "So that's why I couldn't find my diary yesterday!"

"So-sorry Lexi, it was Mindy's idea." Jasmine smiled dryly while pointing at the girl next to her

"But you're the one who pick it!" Mindy quickly denied

"Okay that enough! You two are at fault here!" Alexis said while standing up with her arms crossed

"Sorry." the two said which made Alexis sighed

"Oh well, what's done is done but you better not tell anyone about this, especially Jaden AND my brother." Alexis said, she know if her brother know this, that would mean that the whole academy will know about it in just one night and she don't want Jaden to know it, yet, at least for some more time until she could gather the courage to said it.

"We promise." the two said with a smile

Alexis smile a bit as she start to walk toward the window to opened it when she realize that there's something on her desk.

"What's this? An envelope?" Alexis pick up the envelope and lift it up so that her friends could see it too "You guys know something about this?" both Mindy and Jasmine shook their head which made Alexis more confused and start to take another look at the envelope "Directed to Mrs. Alexis Rhodes… For me? But who sent it?" after realizing that there's no information about the sender Alexis opened the envelope and looked inside but to her surprise the envelope only consist of one card

Alexis pull the card out and turn it around to find out what card it is "This is… a Dark Magician Girl card?"

Hearing the name of the card Jasmine and Mindy quickly walk toward Alexis to have a look at the said card since from what they know, Yugi Mutou is the only one who had that card, the three were so focused on the card that they didn't realize that someone is sitting on the tree in front of the window next to them, and that someone is none other than the gravekeeper Shadi.

"With this my job here is done" Shadi closed his eyes before jump down from the tree and walk away but after a few steps he stopped and face toward the room where Alexis and her friends stayed "I've done everything I could to help you my pharaoh, the fight will be harsher for you from now on but I know that if it's you, everything will turn out to be fine." Shadi turn around and start to walk again when a strong wind blow and he disappeared from sight."

End of Chapter


	7. Second Battle! The New Given Power!

Second Battle! The New Given Power!

AN : Another chapter finally, I'm a little sad to say this but maybe the next chapter will be delayed for some time as I'm not sure if I can write anything since my college is going to start soon. To make up for it I made this chapter about twice longer than the previous one, I just hope that it is enough for now. Well I hope you'll like this one, also please give me a review for this okay. On with the story then!

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX or any of the characters inside it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aniki wake up, quick!"

"Uh… five more minutes…" It was seven in the morning and for someone like Jaden, this means that it's still time to sleep and of course all of his friends including Syrus know it but there's no way he's going to let him do as he wish, at least not for today.

"C'mon… did you forget that there's an important event today?" Syrus said while shaking Jaden's body, he was doing it slowly at first but since it didn't work he start to do it harder and harder but it seems that Jaden had already fall deep enough into dream world for him to ignore everything.

"Uh… what should I do?" Syrus put both his hands on his head and whine in the floor before the door opened suddenly which made him look toward it and he could see a person with a yellow jacket stand there.

"Bastion?"

"Hello Syrus, I come to pick you and… it seems that you need some help here." Bastion said while putting his right hand on his chin while looking at the sleeping figure on the bed

"But he won't wake up no matter what I did."

"So… did you try this too?" Bastion turned on his duel disk and put a card on it and a metal dragon which had a gun-like head and arms appear between him and Syrus "Did you forgot? This is how I woke you guys up before." Syrus smack himself for not trying it before, he glance a bit at Bastion and quickly put his hands on his ears as Bastion had do and it was fortunate that he did it since a second later the dragon had blast its bullets away and made a noise so hard it even reach the Ra dorm.

The effect was the same as it did when Bastion did it the first time, it ended up with Jaden fall head first to the ground, soon he opened his eyes and he could see his friends with a metal dragon beside them in an upside-way.

"Okay guys, what's the big idea?" Jaden said while getting up from the floor

"The big idea is that we have to go to the academy now if we want to see the three famous duelist from Domino City." Bastion said while crossing his arms

It took Jaden a while before he catch the meaning of his words and soon all hell break loose with Jaden running everywhere while throwing his clothes (Just clothes, he still wear his pants) at any direction and took a new one together with a towel while heading outside toward the shower and in less that ten minutes he had returned back to the room fully clothed, after throwing just everything he had on his hand at the bed he quickly run toward the door and turn around toward his friends.

"Quick guys, we can't be late on such event!" Jaden said which made both his friends sighed but they decide to follow him and soon the three were running all the way to the academy.

"By the way Sy, where's Chumley?" Jaden said while keep on running

"He had gone an hour ago, even I got surprised when I see him already prepared when I woke up." Syrus said

"Hoo… talk about a special day." Jaden said while looking toward Syrus before… "Ugh!" he ram on a tree head on...

"Aniki…" Syrus sighed as he put his hand on his head while Bastion just chuckled while saying "And talk about a bad way to start it."

Five minutes later the three had finally reach the academy hall and start to look around to look for any sign of their friends before Jaden heard his name called by someone which happened to be Alexis. Soon the three joined their friends which had booked some chairs which luckily are on the forward seats, well everything was thanks to Atticus who came quite early with Zane and when two of the most famous duelist of the Obelisk Blue booked some chairs, there's no way someone else will dare to took it.

"For the first time you're early Jaden." Alexis said while giggling

"That's right, I only hope that the storm come after this event." this time it was Atticus who said it

"Well, there's always a first for everything right?" Jaden said with a big grin on his face

"Shhh… the event's going to start." Bastion said while putting a finger in front of his mouth

Bastion's statement made everyone quickly turn silent while facing the stage where Doctor Crowler is standing with a mike on his hand.

"Greetings every students of the Duel Academy! Today we've got a visit from three great duelist from Domino City who will stayed here in our academy for a week! And here they are, welcome to Yugi Mutou, Kaiba Seto, and Joey Wheeler!" Doctor Crowler raise his hand and directed it toward the side of the stage and soon the three start to walk toward the middle of the stage while every students including Jaden and the others clap their hands. The event continue with a speech from both Yugi and Kaiba, as Yugi is the king of games and Kaiba is the owner of Duel Academy. Some of the people on the hall was listening to their speech while others just admiring their favorite duelist and idol but all the time there's one particular student who keep on staring at them but for a very different reason and that particular person is…Jaden Yuki.

'_Wh-what's this feeling, why do I feel so…nostalgic…?'_

"Aniki, what's wrong?" Syrus whispered a bit after realizing Jaden's strange behavior which also took the attention of his other friends

It took Jaden a while before realizing that Syrus had called him and whispered back "The-there's nothing Sy, I just got some strange feeling when I see them…Like I've known them for a long time…"

"Of course slacker, how come you didn't know the two greatest duelist in this world?" Chazz said in a mocking tone, he was smiling while giving a "you're stupid" look toward Jaden but soon stopped when Jaden shook his head a bit

"No, it's not like that… I feel that I've…spent some time with them…that I've been their friends for a long time…" Jaden said in a low voice

"But… that's impossible." Bastion said

"I know, but I just felt that way…Guess it's just imagination…" Jaden said while smiling weakly

"Jaden…" Alexis was about to said something before Doctor Crowler start to speak again

"And for our main event! Tomorrow evening three lucky students will be having a duel with these three great duelist!" Crowler said before the whole students yelled happily and soon everyone start to discussed about who will be the lucky one, of course Zane was the candidate number one from the discussion.

"And now we will announce who the three are! After we discussed these for some time we decided that the three competitor will be the aces from every dorms!" of course all the students yelled again and although some of the Obelisk blue students reject it and said that the Slifer will only give a disgracing duel but they're soon stopped when some others made them remember about how the ace from Slifer Red, namely Jaden, had saved the world by beating the Shadow Riders.

"Now please be silent!" Crowler ordered and soon everyone had stop talking and face toward him while Crowler himself is looking around and soon he spotted the ones he's been looking for "And now, since I see that the three aces are sitting side by side I asked you to please come to the stage. So everyone, please welcome the three aces from each dorm, Zane Truesdale from Obelisk Blue, Bastion Misawa from Ra yellow, and sla- cough Jaden Yuki from Slifer Red!" Crowler was about to said 'slacker' but quickly stopped since he didn't want to made a bad impression in front of the King of Games.

After looking toward each others the three stand up from their seats and start to walk toward the stage with applause from everyone especially their friends, after reaching the stage the three shakes hand with Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey. Joey didn't feel anything when he shakes hand but not with Kaiba and Yugi, they had a really strange feeling when they shakes hand with Jaden, Yugi decide to ignore it for a moment while Kaiba give a glare toward him.

"Now since everyone had been in the stage I will announce the schedule of the battle, the first battle will be Zane Truesdale versus… Yugi Mutou!" the crowd cheer while Yugi faced toward Zane and give a warm smile while Zane just nodded

"And the second battle will be Bastion Misawa versus… Kaiba Seto!" the crowd cheer again but everyone was cut as Kaiba suddenly speak

"I reject." Kaiba said while closing his eyes and crossing his arms which made everyone faced him in a confused expression

"Um… excuse me Mr. Kaiba?" Crowler said with a low voice

"I said I reject." Kaiba opened his eyes and faced toward the three duelist academy students which are on the same stage as him "The one I'm going to duel is…him!" Kaiba said while pointing toward Jaden which surprised everyone in the hall

"Bu…but why Sir?" Crowler said again

"I just want to, that's why." Kaiba said before crossing his arms again and glaring toward Crowler which quickly made him turn around "And there's something I want to check" Kaiba said just above whispered and the only who could heard it was Yugi which give him a knowing look.

"O-okay, since this is a special request then the second battle will be Bastion Misawa versus Joey Wheeler! And the third one will be Jaden Yuki versus Kaiba Seto! The duel will be held tommorow in the duel arena at four o'clock so don't be late or you won't be able to watch it!"

An hour later everyone had left the hall including Jaden and the others who are sitting on the chairs just outside of the academy.

"Wow I really envy you three, you're going to had a duel with one of the greatest duelist in this world!" Syrus said

"I just hope that I won't disappointed them" Zane said while crossing his arms when he realize that one of his friend acted quiet strange "Hmm? What's wrong with you Jaden?" this question made everyone faced toward Jaden while the said boy seems to not notice the question and just look at the ground with an unfocused eyes

"Jaden? Are you okay?" Alexis's voice caught Jaden's attention and after looking at her he realized that his friends are looking toward him with a worried expression, well everyone except Chazz

"Eh? Wh-what's wrong guys?"

"You should be the one who explained Jaden, is there something wrong with you?" Bastion asked

"Heh! I'm sure he's just scared at the thought of him duelling the famous Kaiba Seto." Chazz said

"I guess that's not the problem here Chazz" Alexis said before facing Jaden one more time "C'mon Jaden, we're your friends and we'll try to help you if you had a problem."

This time Jaden didn't said anything, instead he just stood and start to walk away but soon he stop and turn around toward his friends "Do-don't worry, I guess I just need some fresh air, bye guys." Jaden said while looking at the ground and soon he turn back and start to run toward the forest in front of the academy.

"There's gonna be something happened with him, I mean… he just got a challenge from Kaiba Seto himself and now he becomes like that?" Atticus said while pointing at where Jaden was standing

"True, if it was the usual Jaden he would be jumping around happily for getting the challenge." Bastion said while putting his right hand on his chin and start to think

"Um guys, could it be connected with the strange feeling aniki's feeling before when he was in the hall with us?" Syrus said which made everyone try to remember what have happened on the hall

"That have a very high possibility and if we look at Kaiba Seto's reaction just now, it's possible that what Jaden felt could be true after all." Bastion said

"Oh c'mon, how could a slacker like him befriend with the greatest duelist in the world, and I bet that he had never gone to domino city before." Chazz said while crossing his arms and look away with his eyes closed

Chazz words made everyone start to think about another reason about why Jaden becomes down but soon there's one particular person that decide it will be better to find it out from Jaden himself and start to walk away from the group

"Alexis? Where're you going?" Atticus said with a surprised look on his face

Alexis keep on walking a few step before she turn around "I'm going to ask Jaden about what's wrong with him, it will be faster that way." _'I'm sure he's hiding something, he also acted strangely this morning when we met.'_

"But we didn't know where he's going to." Bastion said

"I think I have a hunch." Alexis said before she start to run away toward the forest Jaden had run into and soon she dissapear from the sight of her confused friends.

"Well, I guess we better let her do it. I'm sure if it's her Jaden will somehow opened himself up." Atticus said before turning around toward Obelisk dorm "C'mon Zane, you've to prepare your deck before tomorrow duel right?" Zane just stood there before nodded while smiling lightly and start to walk away and soon the others start to go their separated way toward their own dorms.

Meanwhile in a cliff nearby the shore a figure wearing a red jacket was standing, he did nothing but gazing toward the sea before a voice caught his attention.

"I knew you're going to be here." the voice behind him took the boy by surprised before he turn around and look at his guest

"Alexis? What're you doing here?"

"That's my question Jaden, now can you explain it to me about why you're acting so strange today?" Alexis said with her hands on her hip

Jaden realized that Alexis had been worried about him, probably all of his friends have too but he is still not sure about telling his problem or not. Beside even if he want to how come they will believe it, that he's the reincarnation of a pharaoh and that there's a psycho who want to kill him so badly? Heck they will laugh at him instead or worse, they will asked him to check himself to a psychiatric, well at least Chazz will.

Getting no answer from the boy Alexis decide to walk closer toward him and take a sit on the grass next to her friend which took the attention of the boy. She realized that he had took notice and pat the place next to her asking him to sit beside her and soon they're sitting side by side while gazing toward the sea.

"Listen Jaden, I don't know what your problems are but I know this… you're gonna feel better when you've told your problem to someone else." Alexis said which made Jaden look toward her and soon the two gaze at each other's eyes before Alexis continue "Do your remember Jaden? Before I was having problem with my brother gone missing and I hold it all by myself, it was so painful and hard for me since I have no one to talk about it." Alexis put her right hand on her chest and look downward and somehow Jaden know that her voice was a sad one, and he also know that this is Alexis before they met, the Alexis who keep all of her problem all by herself

"Alexis…" Jaden was about to said something when Alexis cut him

"But… you've change it all Jaden." Alexis face Jaden one more time and this time she pick Jaden's right hand with her left and lift it up before grabbing it tightly with both of her hands "That day…you've help me to find a slight clue about my brother which was at least enough to proof that he was alive, not only that you even listened to my story about him, lightening the weight on my shoulder and in the end you've given my brother back to me. So Jaden… this time it's my turn, I will help you Jaden… or at least I will made your problem a little lighter than before."

Jaden was quite shocked at the girl statement, was he really done that much to her? But if that's true maybe, just maybe he could tell his problem to her. Even if she didn't believe it but he's at least sure that she won't laugh at it. Jaden smile a bit and hold on Alexis's hand which made Alexis feel quite happy that she managed to at least get past the wall Jaden had build and smile back, well at least until they realize the condition they're in which made both teen blushed red until they're the same color as Jaden's jacket before they let go at each other hand and turn around as fast as they could.

"So-sorry! I….I didn't meant to…" Alexis stammered which only made her even redder

"I-it's okay, at least there's not one around here right?" Jaden said while turning around and soon they're facing each other again and in a matter of second they start to laugh together, they keep on laughing until a voice cut them.

"Well, well, well, it seems that someone is having fun." The voice caught the two by surprise making them look toward the direction of the speaker and soon they caught the figure in the forest, a boy with a long silver hair…

"Ba-Bakura!!!" Jaden yelled which made Alexis look at him, she was about to ask who that boy is before Jaden quickly stand in front of him trying to cover her and she knew that this is not gonna be a good one.

"I'm pleased that you still remember my name." Bakura said before gazing at the still sitting girl "So you're with your girlfriend today?"

"She had nothing to do with this! Leave her alone!" Jaden yelled again but instead of answering Bakura just laughed hardly

"Hahahaha! For your information I don't care at all with that girl, but I think it will be interesting to see your face when you see her DEAD!" just as the words was heard a hand errupted from the ground and grabbed Alexis's body and lift her to the sky

"No, Alexis!" Jaden start to run toward her but something caught his leg, and as he look downward he could see that it was Diabound's tail that had grabbed him but he could only see it for a mere second before he was thrown away and hit a tree.

"Jaden!" Alexis yelled when she saw that her friend had been thrown but she couldn't do anything as she could feel that she was being gripped by something and when she turn around she couldn't believe what she saw, it was something that look exactly like a duel monster.

"Wh-what's this?"

Bakura seems to heard the question as he laughed again before facing toward Alexis "Let me introduce you young girl, this is my spirit Diabound and just as you see this is a REAL monster."

"Real… monster…? But how… and what for…?"

"Sorry but I don't have time to play with you miss, I have someone to kill right now." Bakura said before facing toward the tree Jaden had rammed to but soon he realized that Jaden was nowhere to be seen "Bastard! Where're you?"

"Over here!" Jaden's voice made the two face to side where Jaden was standing with his duel disk on and Alexis could see that a card had been put on it, but her attention was focused on the glowing pyramid-like necklace which is hanging on Jaden's neck. Bakura also seen this and he was about to ordered Diabound something when it was too late as a golden figure had run into Diabound and cut it's hand which was grabbing Alexis. The figure swiftly catch her in the sky and run back toward the place Jaden is standing before putting her on the ground.

"Good job blade edge." Jaden said before facing toward Alexis "Sorry that I got you into this but listen to me Lex, run now and don't look back okay?"

"No she won't!" Bakura yelled and when Jaden look back he could see that Diabound's hand had reattached and now it was coming toward him, ready to hit him again

"Not this time Bakura. Go blade edge, use slice and dice attack!" the golden elemental hero did as it was ordered to and this time not only it cut Diabound's hand but it also managed to slice the body in half and as it did so Bakura fell to his knee and spill some blood from his mouth.

"All right! Now's your chance Alexis, quick run!" Jaden said while helping her to stand

"But what about you? And what's going on here?" Alexis asked with worried expression all over her face

Jaden see the expression, the next thing he do is putting his right hand on Alexis's shoulder and smile "Don't worry Alexis, I promised I will be safe so please run now."

There are still a lot of question on Alexis's mind but she decided to nodded her head and soon she did as she was told and run toward the forest which made Jaden smiled a bit since this way he won't involved her in this fight but what he didn't know is that she stopped halfway and turn back just at the time Diabound had reform back and blown blade edge away with the spiral wave which made Jaden fall to his knee instead thanks to the pain which he felt all of a sudden on his body.

"Don't take me lightly there, you think that I will quit just because you've destroyed Diabound once? Not a chance!" Bakura said while wiping the blood on his mouth

'_This is gonna be bad.'_ Jaden though to himself "This isn't over Bakura!" Jaden said as he pulled a card from his deck and after looking at it he smiled a bit "Now see this Bakura! Field Magic Skyscraper!" Jaden put the magic card on his duel disk and soon buildings start to form itself around them and soon Jaden pull another card from his fusion deck and put it on the duel disk "Now come forth! Elemental Hero Tempest!"

Soon the figure of the green haired elemental hero was flying on top of the building, but soon Jaden got a worried look as he see that Bakur was smiling.

"What's so funny Bakura?!"

"Heh, do you think that this thing will work for the second time?" Bakura smiled wickedly "Watch this, go Diabound!" Bakura yelled and soon Diabound rush toward Tempest although a building is standing between them. To Jaden's surprise Diabound's hand past through the building and a wave of spiral come from it's hand and toward Tempest.

"Wha-! Avoid it Tempest!" Tempest quickly fly away just second before the wave of energy hit the place it was standing.

"Che! Well I guess that's enough as a welcome." Bakura smiled wickedly while facing toward Jaden and he could see it that Jaden was quite surprised

'_This is definitely not good, it's able to go past through the wall?'_ Jaden thought

"Now let's see how you avoid this! Diabound, attack with Spiral Wave!"

"Quick Tempest, attack back!" soon both the two monster launch their attack and they clashed in the sky resulting in a big explosion which destroy almost all of the building and tree nearby and also blow Bakura and Jaden a few meter from where they're standing as the wind resulted from the impact was quite hard.

Second later both Jaden and Bakura are standing in front of a sight that looks like a destroyed city and they could see that both Tempest and Diabound are standing in the middle of it with a lot of wound on their body.

"So it's a tie huh?" Jaden said but soon he got cut by a voice from inside his head _"Pharaoh quick and withdraw your monster!"_

'_Hu-Huh? Is that you Dark Magician? But why?'_

Jaden didn't have to wait for the answer as he saw that Diabound's body quickly regenerate and in less than a minute it had been fully healed.

"Go Diabound! Spiral Wave!" Diabound quickly form an energy ball between its hands and blast it toward Tempest and thanks to the wound on its body there's no way Tempest could avoid it.

"Got you!" Bakura said just second before the explosion occurred but his smile quickly disappear when he saw that Tempest was still standing on the ground "What the-!"

"Hehehe too bad Bakura but Diabound is not the only one with a special power." Jaden said while trying to stand up "You might not see it since it had been destroyed but for your information I can make Tempest avoid death by discarding the field magic Skyscraper like I did just now."

"Lucky shot." Bakura spat to the ground without removing his gaze from Jaden "But your monster is worn out now and Diabound will surely destroy it in the next turn!" Bakura pointed toward Tempest while smiling evilly

"Not if I can help it, I'm going to used magic card Heated Heart, and with it my Tempest got a power up." As Jaden put the magic card a glow surround Tempest's body and soon he is fully recovered but still with the glow around his body

"Big deal." Bakura said in a mocking tone

"It's a very big deal Bakura." Jaden put his hand on his deck and draw another card which happened to be the one he want "Know why? Cause I'm summoning this! Dark Magician!" Soon the master magician appear beside Tempest and give a smirk toward Bakura

Second later the three monster start the fight once again and since it is two on one Jaden managed to put up a good fight although he's not using the Skyscraper while not far from there Alexis keep on looking at the fight before her and couldn't help but feel afraid and she finally understand about the reason Jaden became so down, I mean how come anyone be happy when someone out there is trying to kill you now and then, and on top of it… the one who want to kill you is using a REAL monster? But the thing that Alexis couldn't understand is how Jaden can fight without fear? Right now she is standing quite far from the battle but still she feel afraid from the killing aura, wonder how Jaden would feel right there in front of it.

But if she thinks back Jaden had always been the one who did this kind of job, the job of a hero. He was the one who defeat most of the Shadow Riders, the only one Jaden didn't defeat by himself was Titan and the Dark Scorpions and they were a lot weaker than the other Shadow Riders. He was also the one who managed to defeat the three sacred beast cards, the cards that was said to match the power of the god cards. But why… it seems to her now that he always endures it all alone, why must he did that… WHY she can't help him got through all of the pain he had and must endure…?

Alexis feels like she wants to cry from helplessness when she heard a voice talking to her _"Do you want to help him?"_

"What-? Wh-who-?" Alexis look around but she can't find anyone around her

"_There's no need to be afraid, I'm not a threat to you, instead I'm your ally."_

"How can I believe that if I can't see you?" Alexis said again

"_Draw the card on top of your deck and you'll understand." _

"Huh?" Alexis got confused at the explanations but decide to do it anyway and when she draw it the card glow a bit and a figure appear in front of her just like what happened with Jaden eventhough unlike Jaden's monster, the figure was blurry "Yo-you're Dark Magician Girl?"

"_That's right, I would explained it more clearly but we have no time for that so listen… I can help my teacher Dark Magician in battle but the problem is that I can't fight without the milenium power like the one they had."_ Dark Magician Girl said while pointing at the glowing necklace which are hanging on both Jaden's and Bakura's neck.

"So what should I do?" Alexis asked

"_Give my card to Jaden and tell him to summon me, that way I can fight too."_ Alexis was about to said something when another blast was heard and when the two girl look toward the source they could see that Tempest had been destroyed and right now Jaden is crouching on the ground while gripping his chest.

"_There's no time to waste, hurry!"_ the words act as a signal for Alexis as she quickly run toward Jaden and when she was close enough she yelled his name making him face toward him.

"Alexis?! What are you doing here? RUN!" Jaden said while trying to stand up

"No time to explain now, catch!" Alexis threw the card on her hand toward Jaden which he caught and as he looked toward it he realized what Alexis intention are and quickly put the card on his duel disk resulting in the appearance of the appearance of Dark Magician's apprentice right beside her master.

"Let's see what we have here Bakura, go! Dark Burning Magic!" Jaden yelled and quickly the two magician put their staff together and launch a big sphere of magic toward Diabound, Bakura was taken by surprise on this one and it hit directly making Diabound fall on the ground.

"Alright, now for the finishing. Dark Burning Magic once again!" the two magician did the same as before and Jaden could see the sphere hit Diabound quite hard, or it was supposed to…

After the blast went down Jaden could see that Diabound had gone from sight, he thought it was destroyed at first but soon change his mind as he see that Bakura is smirking and he definitely hate it when Bakura do that.

"What's so funny Bakura." Jaden asked but only got a laugh as an answer

"Well, I must admit that I've underestimated that girl over there." Bakura said while pointing at Alexis before smirking again "I guess I have to go to my first plan in killing her before you." Jaden quickly realize what Bakura meant when he heard a scream behind him, he quickly turn around and he could see that Diabound had appear right behind Alexis and was ready to punch her away. Jaden quickly told Dark Magician to protect her but since Diabound was already closed enough Dark Magician had no other option but to launch its dark magic toward Diabound's hand which resulting in a blast that sent Alexis flying which luckily is directed toward Jaden.

Jaden managed to catch Alexis before she fall to the ground, he hold her on his arms while putting her slowly on the ground and feel relieved when she opened her eyes.

"Thank god you're alright." Jaden said which made Alexis smiled toward him but second later Bakura's voice caught the two off guard

"You guys won't be alright after this! Spiral Wave!" Both Jaden and Alexis faced toward Diabound and they could see that Diabound had launch its attack toward them and the problem is that both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl are too far to help them.

Jaden tightened his grip on Alexis while Alexis closed her eyes and hold onto Jaden's shirt, both are ready for the impact when a glow comes from inside Jaden's deck, both Jaden and Alexis didn't realize it not even when another glow appear on Jaden's duel disk and a monster suddenly appear on the field, a monster so big that it managed to cover both Jaden and Alexis from the Spiral Wave.

Realizing that they didn't get hit both teen opened their eyes and look upward toward the monster that have protect them, it was not clear at first thanks to the smoke around it but soon the smoke cleared and the figure of the monster becomes clear and shocked everyone there, even Bakura who slowly step back when he see it.

"No…no way…" both Jaden and Alexis was more than surprised when they see the monster who had save them, they know what it is, heck there's no duelist in the world who didn't know it. It was a card that was supposed to belong to Yugi Mutou, a card that was supposed to be gone for years now, it is…..

"Obelisk… the… Tormentor…" Alexis said in a low voice

"_Pharaoh, the battle isn't over yet!"_ Dark Magician's word quickly snapped Jaden to reality as he slowly put Alexis on the ground and stand up while looking toward Diabound which is standing (floating? It didn't had a leg if I'm not wrong.) behind a scared Bakura.

"Go Obelisk! God Hand Crusher!" Jaden yelled and soon the blue giant gather energy on its right hand and threw a punch toward Diabound, hitting it right on the stomach and made it flew quite far from its original spot.

Bakura fell to the ground as Diabound was hit but soon he stand up while holding his stomach, still with the evil grin on his face "I see that you've managed to control the god huh?I'll fall back now but remember that I will be back soon… hehehe... Huahahahahaha!" Bakura laughed as darkness suddenly surround his body and he disappear from sight.

Jaden just stand where he was standing without saying anything before turning his duel disk off making all of the monsters disappear, second later he turn around and look toward Alexis who're still sitting on the ground with a worry look on his face.

"Sorry that I got you into this Lex." Jaden said while giving the Dark Magician Girl card back to Alexis which she took, to his surprise Alexis just smiled at him while standing up.

"Don't worry about that, but you better explained everything to me or I'll be angry about it."

"That's fine with me, but…"

"But…?" Alexis expression quickly changed to worry, was there another problem that concern him?

"May I eat first? I'm starving." Jaden said while laughing and touch his stomach which made Alexis fall to the ground

"I guess Jaden will always be Jaden." Alexis put her hand on her face while smiling a bit, soon the two start to walk side by side toward the exit of the forest and for Jaden, toward the next battle, but at least this time he's not alone anymore as he had a friend who he could talk to and who will at least lighten the weight on his shoulder.

End of Chapter


End file.
